


A Last Conversation

by snarky_saxophonist



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_saxophonist/pseuds/snarky_saxophonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based on this prompt by otpdisaster on tumblr: Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Conversation

Alec grimaced, pressing his palm against the viciously bleeding would in his side. The demon had managed to get in a serious hit before he’d killed it, its claws slicing through his gear and skin like it was paper. The blood was coming out quickly, too quickly, and Alec knew he had only minutes before he bled out, if that. In hindsight, going hunting alone wasn’t the best idea. But there was nothing he could do about it now.  
Stumbling back a few steps, Alec slid down the alley wall behind him, fumbling for his cell phone as he did so. His bloody fingers slid futilely over the screen for a moment before he finally managed to tap on the correct number.  
The phone only rang once before Magnus picked up, his tone light and relaxed.  
“Hey, Alec,” he greeted. “Get tired of hanging around the Institute already?”  
Alec laughed quietly, stifling a gasp of pain as the movement pulled at his wounded side. “You could say that. Jace was driving me insane, as per usual.”  
“Of course. It’s what he excels at. I really have no idea how Clary puts up with him, let alone willingly spends time alone with him.”  
“Of me and Clary, I definitely won the dating lottery,” Alec’s vision was blurring. This was the end. “I’m very glad I got to be with you. I love you so much, Magnus.”  
“I love you too, Alexander. Are you on your way over? I always love spending time with you.”  
“Not… this time,” Alec murmured as his vision went dark. “Mag…”  
The last thing Alec heard was Magnus screaming his name.


End file.
